


Prompts on Ice

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Short fics based on dialogue prompts should be mostly set within the canon





	1. Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Had been suffering writers block and prompts usually help with that so here I go :)
> 
> [ Prompt List I've been Using](http://savedbythenotepad.tumblr.com/post/173832845831/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

Victor was reading, trying to stay up until Yuuri got home. He’d been anxious and snuck off to practice and Victor continued the fiction that he didn’t know that’s what Yuuri was doing for Yuuri’s sake.

But he always did wait up, just in case Yuuri was taking too long.

Which actually...this was a long long practice.

Victor was restless and something just didn’t feel right. Sighing in defeat he carefully placed the book down and grabbed his coat, he’d just go and check that Yuuri was okay.

When he slipped into Ice Castle, using the spare key Yuuko gave him, he immediately could tell Yuuri was  _ not _ okay. 

He’d expected to see Yuuri practicing his step sequences or figures but instead Yuuri was just standing in the middle of the ice, his body trembling as he sobbed heavily into his hands.

Victor didn’t even think, his feet pounding as he ran around to the rink entrance.

“Yuuri!” he called his body acting on it’s own holding out his arms in an offer. 

Yuuri jumped at the sound of his name, his tear stained face whipping in Victor’s direction. It wasn’t a pretty sight, a blotchy, snotty, red eyed mess but Victor still found him beautiful even in his emotional distress.

And wasn’t that a part of loving someone?

Yuuri didn’t move just long enough for Victor to start to regret calling out but before he lowered his arms Yuuri gave a strangled cry and skated over to him as fast as he could, crashing into Victor. 

Victor, moving on pure instinct swayed but stayed on his feet, his arms wrapping themselves tight around Yuuri who clung to him.

“Don’t let go. Don’t let go” Yuuri managed to beg again and again between hiccuping sobs.

“I’m not going to let go I promise! I’ve got you Yuuri, I’ve got you my Yuuri, you’re safe” Victor crooned holding Yuuri even tighter.

They stayed like that until Yuuri had cried himself out and pulled away, but even then Victor didn’t let go, entwining his fingers with Yuuri’s.

“Come on, let’s go home. It’s late and I think you need to rest” Victor gently led Yuuri over to the bench. He got Yuuri sat and helped Yuuri out of his skates, keeping one hand on Yuuri at all time, taking Yuuri’s hand again as he helped him to his feet.

They walked back to the onsen, silent except for Yuuri’s shaky breathing that gave away how close he was to crying again.

Once back in the hall outside their rooms they stopped, Yuuri made to let go of his hand but Victor hung on.

“Yours or mine?” Victor asked.

“What?” Yuuri, who’s was face still a bit of a mess despite their stop in the bathroom where Victor had gently cleaned his face with a damp cloth, asked with his eyebrows wrinkled up.

Victor gently lifted Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and kissed the fingers as he maintained eye contact.

“I made you a promise at the rink and I intend to keep it Yuuri” Victor had always been one to play as being less then serious about anything, but he was serious about this and wanted Yuuri to feel it in his bones. 

Yuuri blushed deeply and ducked his head but made no more attempts to pull away.

“Your room” he mumbled finally, “the bed’s bigger” 

“Yes it is” Victor agreed pleasantly even as he led Yuuri into his room helping him into bed.

“But I’m all sweaty?” 

“I don’t care, what I care about is holding you until you feel comfortable enough to fall asleep” Victor told him, glad that Yuuri let himself be gently manhandled despite his weak protests.

As soon as they were in bed Victor tucked Yuuri close to his body, his head resting under Victor’s chin. 

Yuuri was stiff at first but soon relaxed against Victor as the man in question gently rubbed Yuuri’s back.

Soon his breathing evened out and he fell asleep as the exhaustion, overwork and emotional outburst caught up with him.

“Oh my Yuuri” Victor breathed, speaking in Russian just in case Yuuri was actually awake, “You could literally ask me for anything and you ask for the easiest thing for me to give. I have no desire to ever let go of you.”


	2. I Can't Do This Anymore

“I can’t do this anymore” 

Yuuri’s heart clenched painfully in his chest at hearing the love of his life utter those words in a voice tight with barely contained tears.

“It’s only for a few days longer Victor. I’ll be there before you know you it” Yuuri managed to get the words out in a calm and soothing tone of voice which was a miracle with how much tight his throat felt.

“Yuuri I  _ can’t _ ” Victor sobbed over the phone, “I miss you  _ so _ much and it’s so hard to do anything without you. I know I have to practice because I promised you but it’s so hard to get out of bed. It took me  _ two hours _ today and even then my legs felt like lead”

Yuuri sat heavily on his bed, his own tears running down his face.

“Victoru” Yuuri said softly, his accent thicker in his distress. 

“Yuuri...without you around I...I don’t know who I am anymore” and Yuuri hated to hear Victor hurting like this. 

Why did Japan’s nationals have to be at the same time as Russia's!?

“Victoru…” Yuuri paused and took a deep, shaky breath, “I love you” 

Victor quietened immediately. 

Yuuri had never said those words out loud before. 

He’d made his emotions clear on the ice and he had known Victor had understood him but he hadn’t said it bluntly like this. For someone as inclined to intense outbursts of emotions as Yuuri and for all of his telling the press that Victor was the first person he wanted to hold on to while talking about love...he’d never actually said it plainly like that before.

“Victor,” Yuuri continued his voice stronger, “I love you. I love you and I’m going to win gold at nationals and then fly to St. Petersburg and we’re going to live together and train together and  _ plan our wedding  _ and then we’ll get married and grow old together and basically spend the rest of our lives together  _ happy _ because I love you.”

There was a pause after Yuuri’s impassioned speech, broken only by a few sniffs from Victor. When Victor finally did speak again it was in a tiny, vulnerable, voice.

“I love you too”

Yuuri relaxed a little.

“I miss you just as much as you miss me Victor I promise you. I keep looking for you and feeling crushed when you’re not there, but I know we can do this because I believe in us.” Yuuri kept his voice gentle, not wanting to sound as if he was reprimanding Victor.

Victor sniffed a few more times.

“I...I believe in us too...it’s just...it was a bad day.” Yuuri nodded at that despite the fact that Victor couldn’t see him, “But that helped!” now Victor sounded a bit brighter “I...thank you my Yuuri. I needed that reminder”

“I’m glad it helped”

“I better go, it’s late here and Yakov is going to yell at me tomorrow anyway” the reluctance was clear in his voice however.

“You don’t have to go, we can stay on the line until you fall asleep” Yuuri offered, honestly not wanting to hang up yet either.

“You don’t mind?” and of course Yuuri didn’t.

“I would love it”

“I love you”

“I love you too” 

They could do this, but once they were together Yuuri was not going to let him go again.


	3. You were never just my friend

Yuuri had finally stopped shaking.

Victor had stayed by his side the whole time. Even as he shivered and sat with his knees pulled up, teeth clenched to avoid screaming, face hidden and arms wrapped around his legs tightly.

All through that Victor had sat with him.

Yuuri could hear the traffic and the muted noise from the restaurant behind his back. Could feel the bite of the cold Russian air and the gentle pressure of Victor’s hand rubbing his back in circles meant to soothe.

He could smell the exhaust, and the promise of snow in the air.

And he could feel shame coiling in his gut.

He didn’t know what had triggered the panic attack but it had been a bad one. It had come on too quickly of him to use his emergency medication. The next thing he knew he’d rushed out an apology and practically ran out of the restaurant. Away from their friends.

Making Victor follow him.

“I’m sorry” He whispered with a sigh, finally lifting his head from where he had hidden it from view.

“Why are you sorry?” and that was frustrating. He didn’t think Victor would make him spell it out.

“For this, for dragging you away from our friends, for spoiling the evening” Yuuri’s arms tightened around his legs as a lump of panic tried to make its way up his throat.

“You haven’t spoiled anything” Victor was calm, always so calm. It was reassuring usually but not when uttering such a blatant lie.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and finally looked at Victor from where he sat on the curb next to Yuuri, still looking immaculate.

“Please, you know you’d enjoy it more inside”

_Deny it, I dare you_

Victor shrugged and reached out to brush some of Yuuri’s hair from his sweaty, tear stained face.

“I wouldn’t have fun if you weren’t there”

It’s the way he says it.

With such _conviction_.

What can Yuuri do to fight against that?

So he doesn’t.

Instead Yuuri flops sideways into Victor who wraps his arm around him to pull him closer.

“I bet you never thought you’d have to do this when you were just my friend huh?” Yuuri started to let the tension slowly leave his body.

“You were never just my friend.” Victor answered pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

Yuuri turned his head to hide the smile against Victor’s shoulder.


	4. I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri hears crying and goes to investigate finding Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This ficlet contains mentions of child abuse so read with caution

Yuuri froze halfway through taking off his skates and tilted his head to the side.

Yup that was definitely the sounds of someone crying and trying not to be heard.

“Yuuri? You okay?” 

Yuuri snapped back to attention and smiled up at Victor.

“Yeah I’m fine! I was thinking about the choreography in the second half of my routine. You go on to your practice” 

Victor didn’t look convinced but he nodded, trusting Yuuri to tell him if it was serious. (They had had a long talk after Barcelona about communication) 

Yuuri waited until he was distracted and then finished taking off his skates and packing them away before investigating the crying.

His investigation brought him to the door of a storage cupboard not far from where he’d been sitting.

He could just hear the sounds of muffled crying on the other side. He hesitated before remembering that all the times he had cried alone. He had wanted to be left alone but he had also wanted someone to offer him the comfort he needed.

Steeled with new resolve he knocked on the door.

“Who’s there!?” was that Yurio? Why was he crying?

“Yuri? It’s me Yuuri, are you okay?” 

“Of fucking course I am!” but that didn’t sound genuine at all.

“It’s okay if you’re not you know that right? Can I come in?” 

There was no answer except a shuffling sound so Yuuri tried the handle and found Yuri huddled up on the floor inside. His face tear stained and his eyes red.

Yuuri stepped in and closed the door, sitting next to the door but not against it so Yuri could leave if he wanted to.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked after a too long bout of awkward silence.

“No.”

“Okay”

“My mom is such a bitch!” 

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He didn’t know much about Yuri’s family except that he loved his grandfather.

“Fucking deadbeat. I don’t know why I tried I just thought…” Yuri dragged a hand through his hair, his teeth clenched, “Yuuko had her kids really young didn’t she?” 

Well that was a change of topic.

“Yeah she and Takeshi were surprised when she got pregnant at 18 but they were happy about it” which was mostly true. 

They had both panicked a lot at the start. Yuuko not knowing if Takeshi wanted the kids and Takeshi not sure if Yuuko was marrying him because she had too. Yuuri had suffered through a lot of late night phone calls until his mom had convinced the two of them to talk to each other instead. 

“And she had three…” 

Oh.  _ That  _ was what this was about. Yuuri decided to keep quiet and let Yuri talk it out.

There was a long silence as the teen folded in on himself more.

“I called my mom finally. I waited until after Nationals because I thought if she didn’t see the grand prix she’d have seen that...but she hadn’t watched either. Hadn’t even known when they were. Didn’t even know I was in seniors. Fuck she even forgot how old I am. Which isn’t a surprise considering she was fucking high again”

“Wow...You’re right, she is a bitch” 

Yuri’s head shot up.

“You’re not going to try and excuse her? Tell me she didn’t have the support? That she was too young?” the bitterness in his voice was overwhelming.

“Maybe that’s all true but...she also made her choices.” Yuuri looked at the ceiling and decided Minako-sensei would understand, “Did you ever wonder why Minako-sensei is so close to my family? And in particular my mom?” 

“I assumed they used to bang”

Yuuri winced as a particular memory of Minako and his mom both drunk and oversharing made its way to the forefront of his brain.

“Well not just that. Minako moved in with my mom’s family for a number of years when they were kids until her grandparents took her in while she studied ballet.” Yuuri remembered thinking for the longest time that Minako was his biological aunt and didn’t know why his mom called her Senpai.

“Why?”

“Minako-sensei’s parents hated each other and because of that hated her.. She looks a lot like her dad apparently, or at least that’s the reason her mom gave for hitting her and locking her in closets. Her dad just ignored her and what was happening. Mom found out eventually and told her mom who showed up at Minako-sensei’s house and brought her home. She also found out the number of her grandparents and called them. They lived far away but they visited often apparently and they paid for all her ballet lessons. They wanted to make up for not being there for her when she was younger. 

Yuri was silent as he watched Yuuri.

“When Mom told me and Mari what had happened, with Minako-sensei’s permission, she said something that stayed with me. ‘All parents struggle, all parents need help. Some have more help than others but they all make the choices of what they are going to do. There is no excuse for being cruel to your child.’ Your mom had choices, and knowing about your grandfather she had enough emotional support that she could have done better.”

“Yeah she could have.” 

“So fuck her,” Yuuri grinned as Yuri jumped, “I’m pretty sure both my mom and Yuuko have adopted you anyway.” 

Yuri snorted.

“Your family and their habit of taking in strays”

“That’s how we got Victor” Yuuri agreed before standing up and holding out a hand to Yuri, “Come on, let’s get out of here in and you can come over and play video games with me”

Yuri took the hand and pulled himself up. Yuuri briefly considered giving the teen a hug but Yuri narrowed his eyes.

“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.” he warned.

Yuuri held up his hands.

“Fair enough, now let's go kill shit”

“You’re on!”


	5. I'm not leaving you!

_ “Oh,” _ Victor thought when he woke up,  _ “It’s one of those days” _

He thought it had been too good to last. He had hoped though, hoped his love for Yuuri and Yuuri’s love for him would be enough to keep this grey fog at bay.

The important thing to do though was to hide this from Yuuri. 

No boyfriend had stayed if he revealed this side of himself. Not that they stayed anyway but they really hadn’t if he got “boring” as his last pre-Yuuri boyfriend called it.

Yuuri was so much more important and precious to him then all those previous relationships combined...he couldn’t lose him.

So even though it was like pushing through a wall of concrete Victor made himself get out of bed. 

He tried to put on his best smile and hoped desperately that Yuuri would be too sleepy to notice how fake it was.

“Wake up sleeping beauty” Victor shook Yuuri awake gently. 

“Mmmhhhff...five more minutes….” 

Five more minutes or a day sounded amazing but Victor had to power through.

“Five minutes” he tried to sound playful but it sounded flat to his ears. Yuuri’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Victoru?” and it was adorable when Yuuri said his name that way, all sleepy and more...well Japanese then usual. Normally it made Victor feel warm and happy. But today it made him scared. 

He didn’t want Yuuri to notice.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth!” he had to get out of there! He fled to the bathroom but lifting his toothbrush seemed like too much work. Instead he stood at the bathroom sink, gripping the counter tight as he hung his head with his teeth clenched.

He wanted to run away again but couldn’t find the motivation to move when he heard Yuuri pad into the bathroom.

“Victor...are you okay?” 

“I’m fine!”

God, he sounded so shrill.

Yuuri put a gentle hand on his back.

“It’s okay if you’re not” 

But it wasn’t okay because Yuuri was going to  _ know _ and if he  _ knew _ then he’d  _ leave _ and Victor would be alone forever and and and...

“Victor? You’re crying...please talk to me?” and fuck he’d made Yuuri sound panicked and everything was a mess.

Victor managed to let go of the counter with one hand so he could cover his face.

“I’m….I get like this sometimes and I didn’t want you to see because no one sticks around if they find out and I don’t want you to go but now you will because of course you will because I’m supposed to always have it together because I’m rich and successful and a  _ living legend” _ he spat those two words out, “and now that you know what a mess I am you won’t want me anymore”

And for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a heartbeat he waited for it to happen. He waited to hear Yuuri turn and leave. 

Waited to hear sounds of him packing.

The front door closing.

It was one of the worst moments in his life. 

But it was broken by Yuuri taking him by the shoulders and gently turning him so that Yuuri could pull him to his chest.

“Shhh Victoru, shhhh,” Yuuri crooned as he rocked Victor in his arms, “I’m not leaving you!” and he sounded so sure and firm that Victor allowed himself to collapse against him.

Yuuri just held him as he cried before manhandling Victor back to bed and then held him some more.

“Listen Victor, I don’t know who you dated before me but I am not going to leave. Especially not because you’re depressed! That just means I need to love you extra” Yuuri managed to be both fierce and loving at once.

“Thank you” Victor whispered as he finally let himself believe it. 


	6. The Only Thing I Want is Y ou

Yuuri felt his throat close up and tried to concentrate on continuing to breath.

It was fine.

It was totally fine for Victor to be chatting to all these beautiful, witty, interesting people.

It didn’t mean anything.

Victor would always come home to him. 

God was he really so pathetic that he couldn’t watch people fail at flirting with his fiance? It wasn’t like Victor was reciprocating but...it was only a matter of time wasn’t it?

Because Yuuri was boring.

He was plain looking and stupid and dull and someday Victor was going to realise the mistake he’d made.

He wasn’t even that good of a skater.

Oh god. 

Victor was going to hate him when he realised how Yuuri had trapped him with someone so pathetic.

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri opened eyes he didn’t remember closing to see Victor standing in front of him, his forehead crinkled in concern.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked quietly when Yuuri continued to just stare at him stupidly.

Yuuri licked his lips nervously.

“...I…”

Victor gave him a once over and then slipped his arm through Yuuri’s and smoothly started to lead them away.

“I think it’s time to head back to our room. Don’t you think so love?” Victor asked cheerfully but Yuuri couldn’t answer. His cheeks burned with humiliation that he’d caused enough trouble that Victor was leaving the party early because of him.

God could he get any worse?

But he stayed tucked into the warmth of Victor’s side. 

He wanted to keep that warmth for as long as he could.

They got into the lift and as soon as the door closed Victor sagged, putting his weight on Yuuri’s shoulders as he sighed with relief.

“Oh thank god. That party was the worst thing. Yuuri you’re so mean leaving me to the vultures! I wanted to show you off!” and it sounded true but it tasted like a lie. 

Yuuri moved away, out of Victor’s grip.

“You don’t have to lie” Yuuri clenched his fists tight.

“What am I lying about?” and now Victor’s voice sounded tense, wary even.

“I know I’m not as beautiful or interesting or smart as your friends.” he should shut up, he shouldn’t be saying this to Victor but it was like he had opened a dam, “I mean I guess I’m lucky you’ve stuck with me for so long but eventually you’re going to get bored of me right? I just hope I didn’t embarrass you too much” and fuck now he was crying.

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri scrubbed at his face with the back of his arm.

“God I’m such a stupid pathetic mess. Why are you even with me?” 

“Well,” Victor gently cradled Yuuri’s face in his hands turning him to face Victor, “Let’s see. It’s because you’re beautiful” a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, “and so smart. Yes you are stop making that face. Not every skater gets their degree while competing on an international level. Even less people can argue about books as intelligently as you can. I know I’m not stupid but sometimes I don’t feel smart enough for you...and finally no one captivates me like you do” 

And Yuuri is ugly crying again and he’s glad Victor’s gotten better at handling tears because he just pulls Yuuri into a tight embrace.

“The only thing I want is you” Victor tells him as he strokes his hair, “Don’t let your anxiety convince you otherwise”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry” Yuuri sobbed against him.

“Shhhh you have nothing to apologise for. I love you Yuuri.”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has basically become "Emotional Hurt/Comfort on Ice"
> 
> I've been depressed lately and this has become my coping mechanism which I guess it better then writing Emotional Hurt/No Comfort as a coping method


	7. What do you want me to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Cup of China but before the GPF final in the canon

He’d done it again.

He’d made Yuuri cry.

He hadn’t  _ meant _ to! He had just been trying to figure out why he wasn’t getting his salchow again when he had it just yesterday! So he brought it up on the walk home and somehow that had triggered another panic attack.

Victor has never felt so frustrated and helpless before. He knows Yuuri gets anxious. He now knows how bad his panic attacks can get and he’s  _ still _ fucking up!

“What do you want me to say?” he found himself almost shouting in frustration. He sat down on the bench beside them.

“I hate to see you like this and you’ve got so much raw potential and then you sabotage yourself and I don’t know how to stop it! I don’t know what you want me to say or do when this happens? Do I play the stern coach or the boyfriend or something else? What do you need me to be?” Victor looked at his hands as he clenched them into fists. Dimly he was aware that Yuuri had stopped crying.

“I feel so damn useless like this. What I want to do is pull you into my arms and hug the anxiety away but I know that’s not how it works. I don’t know what you want me to be to you and all I’ve ever done was fill a role people have wanted. The perfect skater, the model, the idol, the playboy. But this is all so new and I don’t know how to play the roles right and I just seem to keep fucking up. I feel like I’m failing you” Victor confessed it all in a rush. 

It was a relief to get it off his chest but as the silence dragged on Victor blushed. He shouldn’t be dumping this on Yuuri and certainly not right now.

He was about to apologise when Yuuri crouched in front of him. 

“Hey,” Yuuri’s eyes were still red and swollen but he gave Victor a sort of watery smile, “what did I say before? That I just wanted Victor to be Victor right? That’s still all I want or need”

“But I keep making you cry” Victor didn’t even try to hide the pain that caused him Yuuri nodded.

“I cry a lot. But understand I don’t normally cry in front of people. You’re special. And maybe what I need is someone who I can cry in front of and who gives me hugs when I ask for them.” Yuuri explained placing a hand on one of Victor’s clenched fists.

Victor took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Okay...okay I can be that” he let his hands relax and turned the one under Yuuri’s hand to entwine their fingers.

Yuuri gave him a stronger smile.

“I could use that hug?” he suggested with a bright blush on his cheeks as he stood up. Victor followed him up and smiled back.

“I think I can manage that” and finally Victor took Yuuri into his arms. 

This...this he could do.


End file.
